Maximum Parenthood
by IdiotAmerica56
Summary: Maximum Ride and Fang get married, and decide to have a couple of kids! What could possibly go wrong? A whole lot, actually. [R&R][FAX]
1. 1 In The Morning Part I

A/N: Wow, I"m writing a Maximum Ride fanfiction. I never thought I'd see the day. Or maybe I never thought about writing one. I'm still trying to decide if this should have some seriousness in it or if I should make it pure comedic situations. So, if you would, tell me whatcha think in a review. If you do review, which I don't think many people will. On with the story...

It was 1:03 AM, and I could NOT. GO. TO. SLEEP. Why, you ask? No, I didn't have too much caffeine at dinner. The reason I can't sleep is not that big of a deal really...

Tomorrow...or I guess, this afternoon, was my wedding.

Yep, wedding. Guess who I'm getting married to.

No not the Gasman.

Yes Fang.

While Fang and I were flying over some ocean one day, he led me to some small island in the middle of the ocean and landed.

"Max?" he'd said.

"Yeah, Fang?" He shuffled closer to me, fingering something in his pocket. He pulled out a small black box, and opened it in front of me, getting down on his right knee.

"Maximum Ride, will you marry me?" My jaw dropped down to the ground. Well, not literally of course, but had my jaw been able to do that, it so would have.

"Uh...yes, yes I will," I replied, still not believing that Fang had asked to marry me. I mean, wow. Fang grinned and slipped the ring on my finger. It was beautiful, with a small jewel in the middle. "But on one condition,"

"Anything," he replied, placing a kiss on my lips.

"Get a haircut for the wedding."

"Anything but _that. _My hair is like, my signature trademark!"

"Fiiiine."

"Shall we go then, dear?" He wove his fingers in between mine and we pushed off the ground, back into the sky.

Four months ago, it seemed perfect. Now, only 12 hours away from the wedding, I was begninning to have second guesses. I do love Fang, I always have, but I'm just worried that something bad is going to happen...like Erasers, or Flyboys attacking, or my dress falling down, Fang changing his mind, the world being destroyed, you know, the usual girly worries.

With a small sigh and a smile, I turned over on my side and closed my eyes, counting sheep. After counting 40, the world began to spin and I fell into sleep.

A/N: First chapter DONE! Next chapter will be from Fang's point of view, and then after that, the story will really start to pick up! Since I expect to have a lot of short chapters, I'll probably update this tomorrow. I didn't think that starting this off with a double update was a good idea. Pleeeeease, Review. It's not hard, just click on the little purple button. I know you see it.


	2. 1 In The Morning Part II

A/N: Another chapter, woo! I actually got some reviews for this too! Double woohoo! On with the chapter...

It was 1:03 AM, and Fang could not bring himself to go to sleep. His mind was alive and buzzing with thoughts of the coming day. His wedding day.

_Crazy, _he thought. _I've been twenty-three for four months and I'm already getting married. _He chuckled. He'd been planning this marriage for awhile. Or maybe it was just a marriage in general. Back when the Taylor family had adopted him when he was 15, he soon learned that the family was not only kind and lived near the Martinez's house, he also found out they were filthy rich. And since they were so filthy rich, an idea of a brilliant wedding came to mind. As time moved on and the Taylor's bought him a small condo to live in when he turned eighteen, the wedding idea became clearer in his mind. Fang smiled, remembering his proposal. All had gone smoothly. The only thing that was wrong with it was that Angel insisted 'the bride not see the groom the day before the wedding crap.'

Angel thought it was cute. Max and Fang thought it was stupid. Three of Max's words echoed through Fang's mind as he tossed and turned around his bed, forcing his eyes to stay closed.

_Get a haircut. _

Was his hair really THAT bad? Naw, Max totally dug it. She probably just wanted him to look nice for the wedding.

_Fine, I'll get a haircut. At least the tuxedo is black. _Fang smiled, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Fang arrived at the barber shop at 12:30. He was supposed to be at the park at one o'clock to get everything ready. The man behind the counter snickered as he walked in the barber shop in a tuxedo.

"I'm glad you dressed up so formally to get your hair cut, sir," said the man. Fang scowled at him.

"Get me a haircut, and make it fast. I'm getting married in an hour and a half."

"The wait is about twenty minutes." Fang pulled a 10 dollar bill from his pocket.

"Will this convince you otherwise?"

"The wait is twenty minutes, wedding boy. Maybe you should've thought about getting your hair cut sooner than this."

"Maybe you should learn to stop being a smartass to potential customers. Cause you just lost one." Fang left the barber shop, unfurled his wings, and flew into the sky, scanning the ground for another barber shop.

He had no luck.

"I'm back, goddammit." he growled angrily as he stepped back inside the barber shop.

"I knew you'd be back," said the man. "Lucky for you, you can get your hair cut now!" Fang walked behind the counter and plopped down into a chair. A woman came, introducing herself as Amelia.

"Hi, I'll be cutting your hair today!" she giggled. "Aren't you cute? Why do you want all this wonderful hair cut off? Fang blushed.

"My wife wants it off, for our wedding." The woman stopped the flirting cold and began to cut off Fang's signature hair-do. Ten minutes later, Amelia spun fang around towards the mirror and he gasped in horror.

A/N: Cliffffhanger. Not really though. I would've described it, but I'd rather describe it through Max's eyes than Fangs. I'll update tomorrow, and thanks for the reviews! Keep 'um coming!


	3. Wedding Bells

A/N: Woo, third chapter! This is getting a lot of reviews. 16 for two chapters is like, a record for me. I like it. This has over 300 hits also. Crazy. Onto the chapter!

This chapters theme: White Wedding - Billy Idol

Fang's Wedding Theme: Smother Me - The Used

Max's Wedding Theme: Here In Your Arms - Hellogoodbye

Max and Fang's wedding song: All I Ask Of You - Phantom of the Opera

Hehe sorry, I love doing soundtracks to my stories. This is the first time I've ever found fitting songs though.

I woke up hazy from a dream involving a chicken and a duck. Strange, huh? Sunlight flooded the room as I lifted the curtains. I looked at the clock. It read 11:07 in neon green. Man, I'd slept for awhile. I opened the door and stepped downstairs. Dr. Martinez...Mom, was in the living room adjusting Ella's bridesmaid dress.

"Max!" Ella said, pulling away from her mothers grip and running towards me to give me a hug. "You should have told me that you were staying here tonight, I would've stayed too!"

"Sorry," I replied, hugging my half-sister back. "It was kind of unexpected." She nodded, and ran back to her mother, who finished perfecting the dress for the wedding. When she was finished, she ran up to me and also gave me a hug. Man, 2 hugs in less than five minutes, with more to come...my favorite.

"Are you nervous?" she asked. I nodded. There was no ignoring the butterflies that had picked this morning to hatch from their cacoons and fly around in my stomach. "Let me fix you up some food..."

A half hour later, after I was well fed and showered, we headed off to the hair salon to fix up my hair for the wedding. Against my will, of course. I know I have to look all dressy for a wedding, but is doing my hair in a wacko bun type thing really nessicary? Angel thought it was. Sometimes I wondered if I should have chosen Nudge to be my maid of honour, but then when I really thought about it, I'd have it no other way than Angel's crazy traditional wedding ideas.

"You must be Max," said the woman behind the counter. "Step right back here and we'll get you out of here in no time." A half hour later, my hair was slightly wavy and tied up in odd angles. But, oddly enough, I didn't look bad. I actually looked...good for once. I hope Fang likes it.

When we arrived at the park where my wedding was going to take place, a whole flock of familiar faces filled my vision. Iggy and Nudge, who were currently dating, stood just outside the building where I would be changing into my dress in a few minutes time catching up on old times with Angel and Gasman. Since Iggy was blind, him and Gazzy crashed together in an apartment building since Gasman was now legal age. Angel, who had just turned sixteen a few months ago, lived with a family named the Swans, who had adopted Gazzy too (he wasn't a big fan of the last name, though.) She was currently attending high school, and had a ton of friends, surprisingly. Maybe it had something to do with Angel, or the Swans, not telling anyone that she was a mutant freak with wings that had helped save the world with the help of five other mutant bird kids and a talking talk and that she could read minds, too.

"Max!" everyone cried as soon as I got out of the car. _Here come the hugs, _I thought. And I was right. I was attacked by an army of hugs and things like "Congratulations!" and my personal favorite from Nudge, "I totally knew you and Fang would get married!" I laughed.

"It's good to see you guys," I said to my family. I stepped inside the small building, where everyone was getting situated into their dresses. A small wall divided the buildings two rooms. You guessed it, the boys were changing in the other room. A woman came and led me over to a small area in front of a mirror where I began to change into my dress. My dress was one of those really long dresses that when you spun around the skirt part lifted up and spun with you, with all sorts of funky lacy designs. But hey, it was made of silk and had no back on it (for obvious reasons) so I wasn't complaining much. There were also cool white gloves that went with it too with a tiara and a fake boquet of flowers. I didn't look too bad, actually. I wondered how Fang was doing getting into his tuxedo in the other room, making me laugh. Finally, as the buildings clock struck one o'clock, it was time for the wedding to begin.

The wedding was taking place in a huuuuge field of grass, like a backyard almost. Seven rows of chairs were on each side of the white carpet that went up to the altar, most of the chairs filled. You actually take time to get to know people when you're not on the run trying to save the world every day. Imagine that. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, and everyone was here, except for one person.

Fang.

A twinge of fear and anger filled my body as the music began and the procession started. Without the groom. But really, who needs him anyways? It's not like he plays THAT big of a part in a wedding. Since I had no grandparents, they were not escorted to their seats like in a usual wedding. Then, some of Fang's friends who he'd made ushers escorted Dr. Martinez and Mrs. Taylor to their seats in the second row. Next came my bridesmaids, Nudge walking up with Gazzy, the groomsmen, and Ella walking with her boyfriend Tommy, I think his name was. Next came the maid of honour, Angel, and the best man Iggy. Then the ringbearer walked up, followed by Angel's half-sister Rosalina throwing flower petals everywhere.

Next came me.

But I wasn't walking up with my father. I HAD no father. In my head at least. I took a step forward, but was stopped as an arm slipped through mine. I turned and saw, in horror, Jeb, smiling at me.

"Surprise," he said.

This wedding kept getting better and better.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Max. I care about you on your wedding day, and I'm happy that you've lived this long." Great advice from my father. As we stepped forward, that cheesy wedding music began and my father and I walked up the aisle, bombarded by camera flashes.

Finally we made it to the alter, and Jeb sat down next to Mom.

Still no Fang.

The priest spoke up. "It appears that the groom isn't quite here yet..." My ears suddenly picked up a sound coming from the skies.

_That better be Fang, _I thought to myself, clenching and unclenching my hand into a fist. I looked into the sky and saw a figure approaching with dark wings and in a tuxedo. I would say it would be Fang, but something was so un-Fang-like about him that I was sure he wasn't. As the figure became closer, I realized he had short, dark hair. A moment later, he landed on the altar next to me.

It was Fang.

But it was a totally different Fang from the one I had seen two short days ago. Something was drastically different.

I could finally see his forehead. He'd gotten a haircut, and now his dark hair that had went down to almost his neck was now above his eyebrows. And damn, it looked good.

"Well hello there, beautiful," he said, entwining our hands. "Sorry I'm late." He gave me a signature Fang smile. He'd been planning this all along.

I was so going to be killing him as soon as the reception was over.

"Well, we can begin now." said the priest.

Fourty-five minutes later, we had completed everything but the vows. Be thankful I skipped all that boring junk for you. I know, I'm nice.

"Do you, Maximum Ride, take this man...Fang? Taylor to be your wedded husband in sickness and in health?" he stared down at the paper with our names on it again and said under his breath "Kids and their crazy names these days." Fang and I smiled.

"I do," I said, without an moment of hesitation.

"And do you, Fang Taylor, take this woman Maximum Ride to be your wedded wife, in sickness and in health?"

"Hell yeah," Fang said. The priests cheeks flushed red as he said "You may now kiss the bride." Fang leaned in close and tilted my head to the side as he kissed me on the lips for a whole magical thirty seconds. The park erupted with applause, and Fang pulled another surprise.

He lifted me off of my feet, spread out his dark wings, and lifted us up, off the ground and into the sky.

"Fang, we have to take wedding pictures and all that crap!"

"Oh be quiet and enjoy the ride, beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Faaaaaang!" he took me higher. "Fang!" he smiled, and kissed me again.

"You ruin ALL my fun."

A/N: Whoa, long chapter. Of course, I've written longer but if this were a Maximum Ride book, that'd be like 20 chapters. Haha. I had to do a bit of research on weddings, cause I've never written about one before. But I think I did pretty good. And thanks everybody for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Keep um coming, if you will. Next chapter is the wedding reception! Woohoo! See ya tomorrow.


	4. The Reception

A/N: Damn, this thing is actually popular? Whoa, since when do I write popular stories? I mean yeah people like my stories but I never EVER get almost 30 reviews for 3 chapters. My Pendragon story that has like, 16 chapters barely got 60! I'm liking this popularity thing. In other news, to get more male readers, I have decided to add some heads being blown off to this chapter! Naw, I'm kidding. I suck at writing fights. I'll stick to the fluff. -Sigh- A boy writing decent fluff. And actually enjoy it. What's wrong with me? Onto the chapter!

Fang and I were in a car on our way to the reception. When you have wings, driving felt so..._cliché. _

"It's weird driving in a car, isn't it?" Fang asked, reading my mind.

"Yeah," I leaned over the seat and planted a kiss on his lips. At first his face was surprised, but it quickly shifted as he kissed me back. "I love you, and I can imagine no one else to spend my life with." He smiled.

"You love me _this much?"_ he said, spreading his arms out wide. I blushed.

"Shut up," I said, playfully pushing his shoulder. He smiled, satisfied with my response.

We soon arrived at the pavillion were the recepetion was being held. The place was huge, with a lobby where everyone was hanging out in and eating food before we got there and the official dinner and stuff started. Fang and I walked in and the doors to the ballroom were opened. Everyone flooded through the doors and took spots at the empty tables. Fang and I sat in the high bridesmaid table thing in the dead center. The bridesmaids, maid of honour, groomsmen and best man also sat with us. After about a half hour, Iggy stood up and gently clinked his fork against his glass.

"Hey! I wanna make a toast here!" The roar of talking died, and Iggy was allowed his toast. "I've known Max and Fang since I was just a real little kid, and I've always known that they'd get married someday. Even though they got in quite a few fights, they still loved each other deep down and it always showed, even when they were fighting. And before I sit down, I want to ask one thing to a very special person in this room. Nudge, will you marry me?"

Nudge gasped from her seat. She hadn't seen that one coming.

"Yes, yes of course I will." That brought a smile to Iggy's lips, and he sat down. His day was made.

"Now, the bride and her father have to have a dance!" said the DJ.

"Over my dead body," I mumbled. Everyone at the bridesmaid table laughed.

"Well, Max?" said Jeb, appearing from a random table.

"Get away. I won't have you ruin this day."

"Just one quick dance, please?"

"Fine," I complied, and took my fathers hand and danced with him to some corny song.

"And nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow," came the voice of the Gasman, who had stolen the mic from a very angry DJ. "The bride and the groom are going to have their very first dance!" Fang rose up from his chair and pushed Jeb away, entwining our hands and beginning to dance to the Smashing Pumpkins 'Tonight, Tonight.' Certainly better than any other cheesy song they play at weddings, that's for sure.

Soon after the dance, and me and Fang dancing with a whole bunch of people besides each other, it was time to cut our cake. It was a big cake, with a big layer on the bottom and the next level being smaller and smaller, eight times. On top of the cake was one of those wedding figure things, except someone had glued on a pair of wings to the bride and groom. I chuckled as Fang entwined our hands and took the knife, slicing the first piece of cake. Everyone applauded and took pictures. Man, what was it with pictures and applause at weddings?

Then, after more dancing and such, it was time for Fang and I to make our departure.

"I'm proud of you, Max," Mom said, giving me a hug before Fang and I left for Hawaii. Fang and I were flying...in an actual plane. No point in flying to our own honeymoon, even though it was strange being in an airplane.

"Thanks, Mom," I said, hugging back. "See you in two weeks."

"I'm proud to call you my son," said Mr. Taylor, clapping a hand on Fang's shoulder. "You got yourself a fine girl there."

"Wouldn't trade her for the world," Fang replied.

"Max," said Jeb, again appearing from nowhere. Maybe I'd ask him how he did that someday. "I'm proud of you." Then, I stunned myself.

"Thanks...Dad." Jeb smiled, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Shall we get out of here then?" I nodded. Fang picked me up in his arms again, and took off in a run towards the door. As we broke through the door, Fang spread his dark wings and picked me up off the ground.

"I could get used to this," I said, as we flew.

"Well, don't expect it too often."

"You spoil all my fun."

A/N: What an original ending line! I wonder where I've heard that before...Yeah, sorry I didn't update earlier today but I was struck with an Anita Blake Vampire Hunter craving. You should all read those books...if you don't mind blood, vampires, foul language and all that macabre stuff. Very good books. I'm also currently addicted to the anime Bleach. But I decided to update, because I promised. I'll probably update tomorrow, if I can get around to it. I've got some family coming in so I might be slightly busy-er. Thanks SO much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them and love hearing from you guys. And I won't be doing the honeymoon next chapter cause...well...you know. If not, ask your parents. But don't tell them I told you. Yeah...-walks away-


	5. A Wave Of Nausea

A/N: Am I really that girly?

A few weeks had passed since Fang and I returned from our honeymoon, and I was as happy as a clam. We were living in his small condo for now, since we weren't planning on having children for a little while. It was around 4:30, and Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel were all coming over for dinner. Fang had set the table and pulled up some chairs, and I'd ordered the food. We would need to learn to cook other things than toast pretty soon.

Soon the food arrived and so did our guests, and everything was going smoothly. Then, while eating, as I swallowed my chicken, I felt my stomach twist and turn and my head start to spin. I ran to the bathroom as the food began rising, and barely made it to the toilet before I started vomitting. After five minutes, Fang came in the bathroom and brushed a wet strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, panting.

"You want me to tell everyone to leave so you can get some sleep?" I nodded weakly.

This continued for weeks, and I felt miserable. Finally one morning Fang came home and gave me a small box.

"What do I do with this thing?"

"It's err...a pregnancy test."

"I am NOT peeing on a piece of plastic, Fang."

"You've been having the symptoms, Max. Headaches, vomitting..."

"Fine." I shuffled into the bathroom, did my business, and left it on the counter. Fang and I killed the hour waiting time by watching TV on the couch. Time felt like it wasn't moving. I fidgeted constantly. Fang sat still, laughing as we watched The Backyardigans on Nick Jr. How very mature of us. There was nothing else on, okay?

Finally, that dreadful hour passed and I went and checked on the pregnacy test. I nodded as I saw the color that had formed, and went back out into the living room.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Maximum Ride, bird kid, well adult now, is pregnant! Should the baby be a boy or a girl? Since this thing is so crazy popular, I'll let you reviewers decide! I finally have enough reviewers to do these kind of things. Yay! And please, only tell me your votes in a review. You're allowed one vote per chapter. Woohoo, this'll be great fun. Thanks again for all your reviews. Even if you thought I was a girl. Hehe.


	6. Shopping

A/N: Votes are in for this chapter! The results are...

Girl: 11

Boy: 11

So we have a tie! If you say twins, I count each vote seperately so yeah. I'll give you two more chapters to vote, depending on how long I want to keep Max pregnant before she has her baby. This chapter takes place about two months after she found out she was pregnant. Thanks for all your reviews and votes! I really appreciate them. Damn, if I get 25 reviews for this chapter I'll have 100 after just six chapters. Crazy crazy crazy. On with the chapter!

* * *

Being pregnant sucked. Well, I guess it was okay, but God sure didn't make it easy for us. For one thing, I had strange cravings for a strange food that I most of the time didn't even like every day. Take yesterday, I had a craving for pickled pig feet. Yeah, that's right. Pickled pig feet. Weird, I know. And I'm extra cranky sometimes too and snap at Fang unexpectedly and then have to apologize. And not to mention my stomach getting larger every few weeks too.

In a nutshell, being pregnant is a pain in the ass.

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful," Fang said, lightly nudging me to wake me up. I rolled over and opened my eyes, staring into Fang's face. His hair was back to where it had started before the wedding, covering his eyes in a mop of shadow. He said that cutting it was a one time only thing.

"G'mornin," I replied weakly, getting out of the bed. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth when I noticed something. My belly had gotten larger during the night. Oh joy.

After brushing my teeth, I walked into the kitchen where Fang was making a Pop-tart.

"Guess what," I said.

"What?" he replied, watching his Pop-tart like a hawk.

"We get to go shopping for maternity clothes today!" At that moment, the Pop-tarts lived up to their name and popped out of the toaster. With the combination of the startling pop and my words, Fang jumped in the air.

"Maternity...clothes?" he said, getting a paper plate and putting his hot Pop-tarts on there. "But that involves shopping, and I don't like shopping very much."

"Too bad," I replied sternly, placing my hands on my hips. "We are going shopping. And that's that."

"But but...I have work?"

"It's Saturday."

"So what, you're coming with me." I grabbed his hand and we walked down the hall and into the elevator. We rode into the basement, where we got into our car, a red Mustang convertable. What can I say, Fang and I like to ride in style.

When we arrived at the clothes store, we quickly moved to the maternity section.

"Oh, look at this!" I said, holding up a dress that was actually not that bad looking. Wow, me looking at dresses. I never thought I'd see the day. And I didn't want to either. I put the dress back.

"Glad you put it back, personally," Fang said in a bored tone.

"Shut up," I replied, shooting him a death glare. A half hour later, I'd picked out four shirts and four pairs of pants. I figured it was enough, for now.

"Why did we buy all this stuff now when you still have like, seven months until you actually give birth to our wonderful child?"

"Because we'll have to do crib shopping and baby clothes shopping and all that fun stuff too," Fang looked like he was about to die.

"Shopping is so not-Fang." he said, pouting.

"What is so-Fang then?"

"Flying, listening to some Fergalicious and being married to you is about it," he replied cooly. I smiled, and we returned to our house.

A/N: This chapter felt kinda filler-ish. Oh well, it's good bonding time for Max and Fang. Or something. And yeah, keep your votes coming! I really appreciate all your reviews! This is the most popular story I've ever written and it's all thanks to you guys! Thanks again!


	7. A Kick

A/N: Ahhhhhh! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated! My family leaves tomorrow though, so Wednesday I should be able to get back on a regular updating schedule of every day or two days or so. Anyways, this is my first story to reach 100 reviews! So you guys all get cookies! No, I didn't make them, I bought them from the store. -leaves cookies for the reviewers- And I was thinking that I could just drop the whole voting thing and have the kids be twins. Sound cool to you guys? Awesome. Onto the chapter!

I was six months into being pregnant, and it was really starting to show. I was fatter than a whale. Well, maybe not that fat, but it felt strange not being skinny and fast anymore. I felt...weak. And I did NOT like it.

I woke up one morning to the sound of Fang in the shower. This was unusual, since Fang usually took a shower after we both ate breakfast, but then I remembered that today was his first day at his new job. I know, you're gasping, saying 'Fang got a JOB!? WHERE?' Well, he got a job at some skateboard store selling skateboards and skateboard clothing to kiddies. The pay wasn't shabby either, so I told him to go for it.

I got out of bed, and poured myself a bowl of Furity Pebbles. Nothing like the good ol' Fruity Pebbles for breakfast. No matter how old I would get, Fruity Pebbles would always be the greatest breakfast cereal ever. I'd probably still be eating them in the nursery home.

"Mornin'" said Fang, coming into the kitchen wearing a pear of jeans with the left knee ripped and a black t-shirt with some skateboard brand on it. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Good morning," I replied, taking a bite of cereal as he kissed my cheek. Fang then proceeded to walk to the counter and plop a package of Pop-Tarts into the toaster. Fang really liked Pop-tarts. But only the cinnamon kind for whatever reason. If I bought him any other kind, he would throw them away. Such a picky fellow. I hoped my kid didn't turn out that picky. "Are you excited?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"I've always wanted to work at one of these places," he replied.

Five minutes later, when Fang was finished with his Pop-Tarts, I was left alone as he went to work. For a few hours I watched mindless TV. I got sucked into mindless soap operas, like All My Children, which slightly scared me. I never thought I was the soap opera kind of girl. But, I was watching them. And crying a bit. Maybe pregnancy made you a bit more emotional. I don't know. As All My Children ended, I was just getting ready to get up when...

I felt a small kick in my stomach.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, and paniced for a moment. After I calmed myself down, I realized that the baby had kicked me, and I was happy. My baby was alive, and doing well. That made my day until Fang came home from work. And then my day was made again.

"So yeah," Fang said, sitting down at the table and taking a drink of his Mountain Dew. "I was chased around by this flock of girls all day! They kept leaving the store and then coming back and coming back and coming back. Finally, I got so pissed at them, I screamed 'I'M MARRIED DAMMIT!' And then they looked as if they'd died a little on the inside. And I kinda got fired for screaming in the store."

"Oh Fang, dear," I said. "You did the right thing. Because you're married to the awesomest girl ever."

"Damn right I am," he said. "Was your day any fun?"

"The baby kicked for the first time," I replied.

"That's great!" Fang said, smiling. "Did it feel like he was going to kick his feet right through your stomach?"

"Pretty much," Fang smiled again, and entwined our fingers.

"Man," he said, changing the topic. "I just wish I didn't have so many fangirls. Its like ever since I put that picture up on my blog I can't go anywhere without being chased!"

"It's a hard life being Fang," I said with a smile on my face.

"You can say that again."

A/N: Another chapter FINISHED! I'm thinkin next chapter I'll have Max start having the baby, and then in the chapter after that the baby will actually be born. Sound good to you guys? Hope it does. Thanks so much again for the 100 reviews! I've wanted that to happen for a long time now.


	8. The Water Breaks!

A/N: Wooooo, new chapter! And the full will begin! Fun is fun. And yeah. Thanks again for all your reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, probably. So yeah. On with this chapter!

I was due to give birth anytime now. And I was, I'll admit, scared. Yes. I knew it was going to hurt and all the crap, I was okay with that. But that fact that I was having kids. Whoa. Hard concept to grasp. It seems like yesterday that I was that fourteen year-old kid whooping Eraser ass and saving the world. Here I was now, twenty-four years old, but instead of killing Erasers, I would be cleaning up dirty diapers. I know time moves on, but did it have to change THIS much? Right now, I would've gone up against a thousand Erasers than give birth. I don't think I was ready.

"You'll do fine," Fang reassured. "Once its all over..." I drowned him out. I wasn't in the mood to listening to him ramble about giving birth today. Sometimes I miss the silent Fang. And sometimes I don't. Funny how that works.

"Yeah, okay," I said.

"You okay?" Fang asked, following me into the living room.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little...nervous." I replied. Like a shadow, Fang creapt forward without me noticing and entwined both his hands with one of mine.

"You'll make it through this," he said. "And then we'll be parents. Imagine that, raising kids of our own."

"I never thought I'd see the day," I replied, a smile creeping onto my face.

"Yeah, me neither. Although I guess I never had much time to think about it, saving the world and all." I smiled at him.

"Hey, do you want to go fly around?" The words had left my mouth before I thought them out. Flying did seem comforting right now though.

"I'd love to," Fang said. "Let me go get on my flying jacket." I stared at him.

"...You have a flying jacket?"

"You don't?"

"No..." I stared at him as he walked away, imagining what kind of 'flying jacket' Fang could have.

Luckily, the jacket turned out to be a plain black leather jacket with holes in the back where his dark wings would emerge.

"Did I have you scared there for a minute?" He asked. I nodded, and he smiled. I punched his arm.

"You're mean."

"Ouch..." was his reply as he rubbed his arm. "Your punches hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need a band-aid for your booboo?" He stuck out his tounge. We took the stairs outside and unfurled our wings and took off high into the sky.

"Where to?" I asked Fang.

"Where you want," he replied. I took off north, flying over the city. I loved the view from up here..it was beautiful. The desert in the distance and the city underneath us. It really was beautiful, if viewed from afar. Fang's hand crept towards me but not touching, as if he was asking for permission. I granted him that permission and he held my hand as we flew over Arizona. As we flew, a sick feeling began to rise in my stomach. I knew that feeling well by now. I was going to throw up.

"We gotta go back," I said, taking deep breaths.

"What's the matter?" Fang asked, flying in front of me to see if I was okay.

"I feel sick," I replied, and started to head downwards slowly.

When we arrived at the apartment, I burst into the bathroom and puked up my guts. When it was over, my stomach clenched, and I knew what was happening.

"Get the keys, Fang," I replied. "We're going to the hospital. My water broke."

"What? Water can break? What does that mean?"

"It means I'm having my baby, idiot. I thought you read your 'Pregnancy For Dummies' book."

"I did, I must've skipped that part..."

"Just get the keys and let's go!" Twenty minutes later we arrived at the hospital.

"Can I help you, Mr. Taylor?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"My wife is having her baby," Fang replied.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" replied the woman behind the counter. "Lets get you a wheelchair and get you into your room..." I was set into a wheelchair and wove through the halls of the hospital, about to give birth to a child.

This was going to be fun.

A/N: Woot, another update finished! I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow, but I can Sunday for sure. You think you can wait that long? Anyways, thanks again for all of your reviews! I really really really appreciate them. The fun will truly start next chapter, when we find out if the baby is a boy or girl (Or twins) and the name(s)! And then the real fun starts when Max and Fang have to raise the child! Seeya next chapter!


	9. Giving Birth Sucks

A/N: Eeek! I'm so sorry that I didn't update on Sunday. I was super tired, and playing video games, and dragged out of the house for three hours. Then yesterday I was gone all day, from 7:30 in the morning for swim practice till 6:30 at night. And then I had other things to catch up on. But today, I'm taking a break from my marathon of the anime Death Note (which, you should all read, or watch the anime of it,) to update for you guys! -leaves brownies as an apology- Onto the chapter!

I was wheeled into a room where I was dressed into a gown and placed on a hospital bed. The doctor soon came in, and asked me about all the contractions and that junk. I was staying pretty calm. I'd been in worse situations than this, right? Yeah. As the doctor continued, Fang was sent out into the waiting room for a bit.

-Fangs Point of View-

Fang sat in the chair looking calm. He was reading the newest edition of some womens magazine talking about Paris Hilton. He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, his nerves were in a wreck. He should be in there with Max instead of waiting out here.

"Mr. Taylor?" asked a female nurse, coming out into the waiting room. "You can go in now. Your wife is asking for you." Fang jumped out of his chair and walked behind the nurse, back into Max's room.

"Fang!" Max cried, relieved. Even giving birth she looked beautiful to him, with sweat glistening down her forehead and gritting her teeth. It reminded him of when they fought against Erasers, way back when. "Hold my hand." He smiled, remembering when she got her chip taken out of her arm. He gladly took her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving," he said with a reassuring squeeze. A smile flashed on Max's face, and then disappeared as the doctor instructed her to push.

"Push harder, please, Max,"

"I'm pushing as hard as I can, doc. I'd really like to see you try and do this." The doctor's face instantly turned red and he shut up. After a few hours of pain and pushing and screaming for Max, the baby was finally born.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, you're the proud parent of a baby boy." Fang squealed. "What are you going to name him?" the doctor asked.

"James," Max replied. "James Aaron." The doctor nodded, and cut the baby's umbilical cord.

"Oh, here comes the next one!" said the doctor. Fang's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Did you just say...next one?" he asked. The doctor nodded.

"You're having twins, Mr. Taylor, didn't you know that?"

"Must've skipped that chapter in Pregnancy for Dummies too," Fang said.

"It wasn't in the book stupiiiiiiiiiid," Max said as the next baby was born. An hour later, the next child was born.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, you're the proud parents of a baby girl. What are you going to name her?"

"Kristen Marie," Max replied.

"Awww, you should've named them both the same thing," Fang said. "Then we could call them Sam 1 and Sam 2." Max stared at him as both babies were placed in her arms. Max smiled, and so did Fang.

"These kids better not be brats, Fang," Max said.

"Well if they're brats, it'll obviously be from you." Max smiled, and closed her eyes. She was exhuasted. Fang kissed her on the cheek and held James in his arms.

_My kids,_ he thought. _I like the sound of that. _

I didn't really like this chapter. It's hard to describe giving birth and keeping it G rated. Oh well, it had to be done. And hopefully you guys will like it. We're only 4 days until Harry Potter 7! Yaaaaaay! Don't expect an update on Saturday. I'll be 1. Swimming and 2. Reading. So yeah, sorry no update Saturday. But that's wayyyy too far ahead of us. And I'll talk to you before then, cause I should be updating Thursday! Yay! Oh, and if you like the band Underoath, make sure to go check out their live DVD that came out today, 777. It's for sure to rock.


	10. The First Night

A/N: AHHHHH! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update on Thursday like I promised! I was really busy, and then Friday I was busy and Saturday I read Harry Potter all day and yesterday I had a swim meet. And yes, I did finish Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. In less than 24 hours too. But that's beside the point. To make it up to you guys, I'm gonna work reall hard to update twice today. Yes, twice. If I don't, I'll be updating tomorrow. Again, I'm really really sorry for not updating when I said i would! Oh, and in a reply to a review that I read, there are many different kinds of POV that you can write in. First, which is very common, which is like I, we, etc second, which isn't very common, for example you, and third, which is like having the story told from a storytellers voice. There's also limited 3rd and stuff like that, but I don't wanna get into that. Hope that clears everything up, and onto the chapter!

A few days had passed, and Fang and I were on our way to the car to leave the hospital. When we got to the car, Fang opened the door and we realized something terrible...

We only had one car seat.

"Why is there only one seat but two kids?" Fang asked.

"Because we thought we were only having one," I replied.

"Oh, right." Fang replied. "So what are we gonna do then?"

"Well we'll just have to put one of them in the seat and I'll hold the other."

"Which one do you want in the car seat?" I looked down at the sleeping baby Kristen and the squrming figure of James in Fang's arms. I debated silently.

"Put James in there. He seems uncomfortable." Fang nodded, and strapped the baby into the car seat. "We'll just stop at the store and get another car seat, and crib..." The list was long. Having twins was so unexpected, but so cool. They were so cute!

...Did I just say cute? Giving birth must have changed me.

Two hours later, at six o'clock, we arrived back home. Fang had called someone to put the crib together in the morning, and we had just set up the two high chairs to feed our darling little children.

"So, what are we going to feed them?" Fang asked.

"We feed them milk of course," I replied. Fang looked shocked.

"Skim or 1?"

"I thought you read Parenting for Dummies too," I replied.

"Ohhhh yeaaah, I remember now!" He said.

"Yeah," I replied, as we prepared the milk.

A few minutes later, Fang and I were seated on the couch, each feeding a bottle to a baby. Kristen was being a very good baby and drinking her milk. James on the other hand, always swatted the bottle out of Fang's hands and giggled.

"Now James, no more swatting," he said. "You need to drink your milk." He put the bottle back into his mouth, to have it swatted again.

"Looks like James doesn't like you feeding him very much," I said with a smile. "Maybe you'd be better off to change the diapers and I'll feed."

"Yeah, good idea." Fang replied, giving up on feeding James and handing him over to me, whom I took in my other arm and began to feed.

-A few hours later-

"Okay kids, time for bed," I said, in my motherly tone, even though I knew that these children would listen. They were, after all, only a few days old. "We got a big day tomorrow, what with the flock coming over and everything." Kristen and James just stared at me, James with his eyes like mine, and Kristen with her dark Fang-like eyes. I walked into the bedroom to find that Fang had set up the second crib all by himself.

"Well, aren't you just a handy man now?" I said as I laid Kristen in one and James in the other.

"It's just one of my many amazing skills, dear." He said with a smile.

"Don't make me get you a crib too, Mr. Conceited." Fang blushed as I looked down into the cribs. Both babies had fallen right asleep, excellent. And people said this parenting thing was hard. Fang and I walked into our room, where we watched TV for a bit until we fell asleep...

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" came the cry that woke me up with a start.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" came another. I nudged Fang.

"They're awake," I said. I glanced down at the clock. It was only 1 in the morning.

"Just let them cry, Parenting For Dummies said it was good for them or something," Fang said groggily.

"NO! It's their first night in their house, we need to comfort them! If you make me do this on my own Fang, you will get punched so hard that you won't be able to see for a month." When that didn't work, I shot him a death glare with extra death radiating out of my eyes. Even though I was facing his back, that got him up.

"Too much death glare," he grumbled, as he followed me into the twins room. The babies continued to cry. I picked up James, and began to rock him side to side. Fang did the same with Kristen. After about twenty minutes, the babies finally fell back asleep in our arms. I put James back into his crib and walked back into my bedroom, my eyes closing before I hit the pillow. When Fang joined me, I wrapped his arms around him and snuggled close.

"Isn't being a parent fun?" I asked, not expecting a reply as I fell back into a deep sleep.

And then, what seemed like a second later, it happened again. It was now 2:30 in the morning.

"Not agaaaaaaaaaain!" Fang whined.

"You're just as bad as them," I replied, as we went back into the bedroom.

Being a parent was fun indeed.

A/N: Yay, babies! I'm trying to decide how long I want to keep this going. I'm definetly going to do toddler and elementary school, but I'm not sure about middle school and stuff. Maybe that'll be a spinoff or something. For now I guess I should focus on this. And yeah, I'll probably be updating again later today, so look for that! Thanks for all your reviews! I really really really really appreciate them. It's good to see that people actually like what I write. So please, keep telling me what you think of the story. And if you want to tell me something I did wrong, I take that too. And yeah. Sorry again for the delay. Seeya later today, hopefully!


	11. A Visit From The Flock

A/N: Whoa, I have 200 reviews. That's a looooooot of reviews for a story with 10 chapters. I can't thank you guys enough for all of your reviews and support. I'm just happy that you like it and think it's funny and stuff. Sooo yeah. On with my update. Oh, and I decided to do an update every two days, I hope that's okay.

"Max, wake up,"

Fang's voice drifted into my mind as I woke up with a start. It was the next day, and I was sitting on the couch waiting for the rest of the flock to come. I had apparently fallen asleep. But can you really blame me? I got like, 2 minutes of sleep last night. That's what it feels like anyway.

"Sorry," I grumbled. James was asleep on my lap, his small face looking peaceful and his dark hair looking wild.

"It's okay," Fang replied, Kristen asleep on his lap. "They buzzed the door though, so they should be here any second now..." As he finished his sentence, Angel burst through the door.

"I wanna see the babies!" she said.

"Shhhh, sweetie they're sleeping," I said sleepily with a smile.

"Oh, sorry Max," Angel replied, coming over and taking a good look at James. "Ohmigosh, he's so CUUUTE!" I smiled as she went over to look at Kristen. Soon, Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge arrived. Iggy and Nudge were holding hands of course. Gazzy still hadn't found a girlfriend, poor guy.

"Wow Max, you really did have twins!" said Nudge, just about as hyper as Angel was. "They look so much like both of you! Do you think that Kristen will be more like Fang and Taylor more like you or..." I drowned her out. Iggy mouthed an apology, but I just smiled.

The babies were carefully passed around to everyone. Angel seemed to especially like James, and he seemed to like her too. Then, about a half hour after the flock had arrived, the front door buzzer buzzed again. James, the little bugger, woke up and starting crying. Angel hurriedly passed him to me as Fang answered the door. I got a bottle for James and stuck it in his mouth, instantly shutting him up. I sighed. I couldn't wait until they were old enough to do stuff on their own. But...that would mean them leaving...eeek! I was becoming motherly-er than I already was! No no no no no no no. I needed to stay TOUGH. Me, worrying about something that wouldn't happen for another eighteen years? Man, that seems like a looooooooong time to be worrying about something.

"Max!"

Ella burst through the door, pulling me into a one armed hug. Mom followed her in, with a warm smile on her face and a plate of chocolate chip cookies in her hands. If anything would get me through these first few nights, it would be Mom's chocolate chip cookies. "You'll never believe what happened!" Ella said excitedly.

"What?" I replied, curiously.

"Tommy proposed to me!"

"That's wonderful!" I replied. "When is the ceremony?"

"Next month," Ella replied. "You're all invited,"

I moved on to Mom, who I gave a big hug and handed her James.

"I'm proud of you Max," she said. I thanked her, and went back to sit next to Fang. As he wrapped his arms around me, I looked around the room. Everyone was laughing and smiling. A smile formed on my lips.

There's no place I'd rather be than with my family.

A/N: Gaaah I don't like this chapter. It's so boring and pointless. -facepalm- Next chapter will be better, promise! It will involve lots of dirty diapers, chaos at a wedding, and more of Fang's...peculiar parenting methods. Again, I'm really sorry for this bad chapter. To make it up to you, I'll write the next chapter today. I promise. So, expect it in like 2 hours or something.


	12. Dirty Diapers

A/N: A promise is a promise, and I'm updating again. I feel really bad that I actually posted that last chapter, what with the terribleness of it. So hopefully this one will be a lot better and funnier and yeah. And I just posted the 11th chapter like, 30 seconds ago as I write this so I have no clue if you guys actually like the last chapter or not. So I'm shutting up and actually writing.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Up and at um," I said weakly to Fang. James was awake. He seemed to be the one that _always _woke up, which triggered Kristen waking up and starting up a competition to see which twin could cry the loudest.

I picked Kristen up out of her crib and began to rock her as Fang picked up James and began rocking her. Although I was getting better with the whole lack of sleep thing, I never said that I enjoyed it.

"C'mon guys, let's have this be the only time this night, okay?" I said to Kristen. She stared up at me with her big blue eyes. "It's a big day tomorrow you know, what with Ella's wedding and everything. Know what that means? You'll probably have a little cousin." I smiled at her as her eyes closed and she quickly fell back asleep. I placed her back in the crib that also served as a small cacoon of stuffed animals. Angel had been nice enough to give away all of her stuffed animals to us. And that meant we got _a lot._ James preferred his pacifier to stuffed animals, though, so Kristen got them all.

"She asleep already?" Fang said with a yawn. I nodded and walked over to them.

"Go back to sleep for dad, James," I said to James.

"I'll go to sleep for Mom," Fang replied with yet another yawn. He wasn't doing so well with the lack of sleep. I glared at him and smiled at James.

"Go to sleep, please?" I hoped the please would help, even though I doubted it. James seemed to be stubborn like me. He wanted to get what he wanted, and he usually got it. In this case, he didn't want to be held by Fang.

"Yeah, go to sleep, dammit," Fang said.

"Don't swear in front of him!" I said sternly. "Do you want him walking around preschool talking like a pirate and getting kicked out?"

Fang laughed. "You have to admit though, that _would _be kinda funny," I shook my head as Fang passed James over to me and went back to sleep. James feel back asleep instantly, and I placed him back into his crib and went back to sleep.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I literally rolled out of bed, and into the bedroom. It reaked. Ohhhh boy.

"Whoa, who killed twelve animals and then some?" Fang said groggily as he came in the room.

"The babies, smarts," I said. "They pooped. We have to change their diapers. We've been through this. I wonder why I married you sometimes, Fang." He smiled.

"Sorry for making a joke," he said, even though we both knew that he was being serious. But I gave him a break, he was tired.

I picked James up out of his crib and took him over to one of the diaper changing station things. I put a fresh one on and threw the old nasty one away. No problem.

Fang on the other hand...

"Grrr, stupid diapers. I can never get them to stay!" he growled.

"Do I need to get you Changing Diapers For Dummies too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Do they have that at Borders?" he said. "Cause I could really use..."

"I made that one up," I said.

"Oh,"

Fang finally got the diaper to stay, and we went back to bed, for good this time. After a month, the babies were beginning to only wake up once or twice each night. Usually it was twice, but it only happened once sometimes.

When I woke up, Fang was already up and in the kitchen. So were the babies. Fang, to my surprise, had already give them their bottles.

"Wow Fang, what's come over you today?"

"Noooooooooooooot a clue," Fang replied. I then noticed something else. He had made pancakes, and not burnt them. He must be sick or something. "I just feel good today, that's all. I guess getting more than 3 hours of sleep last night really helped me." I smiled at him, and ate my toast.

Two hours later we were in the car on the way to Ella's wedding. The babies were in their carseat in the back, and Fang and I in the front. As we pulled out of the driveway, Fang turned on the stereo. Loud, heavy metal music blasted from the stereos.

"Fang!" I said. "Turn that down! Or, even better, turn that off!"

"Whaaaat!?" he said. "You don't enjoy the musical genius of Children of Bodom?"

"No, I don't enjoy Children of Blodom."

"Bodom," he corrected.

"Whatever it is, I don't want my kids listening to music that says more cuss words than regular words." I turned off the stereo, a triumphant look on my face.

"Fine. Well, next time you want to listen to High School Musical, I'll turn it off."

"I...what are you talking about?" I said. He wasn't supposed to know that I listened to that!

"I've heard you singing Bop to the Top in the shower before, don't deny it." He then held up the CD. I blushed.

"Fine, you win," I replied. "But we're still not playing Children of Bodom or whatever."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine," he said, defeated. "Just don't EVER expect me to sing as Troy or whatever."

A/N: I like this chapter a ton better. A lot. And yeah. Two updates in one day, go me! And for roughdiamond5, here is a plate of Dr. Martinez's cookies for reviewing. Enjoy them. Thanks for you other people who reviewed! I didn't get very many, but hey, I'm updating like an hour later. I have too high of expectations.


	13. Another Wedding? You Gotta Be Kiddin Me

A/N: -bashes head into the wall- Ahhhhh I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I've had such a busy week. One camp in the morning from 8 until 12, and then another one 5 until 9 every day this week. Yes, I know you're saying "But that still gives you plenty of time to update!" Not really...I had a lot to do this week, what with catching up with a friend I haven't seen in ages to going shopping for school supplies...[I start again in 11 days . But now this week I'm not nearly as busy, as my camp in the morning has finished. I still have band camp though. And there won't be an update on Friday, as I'm going on a field trip. So yeah. I'll try as best as I can to stick to an update every two days, and thank you bunches for all your reviews and your patience. I hope this update is pretty damn good for the long wait. Oh, and I'm sorry about the mistakes I made in the last two chapters or whatever. I'm not really proofreading this all that well. I suppose I could have like, a beta reader or something. So I suppose if you're interested in beta-ing [For those of you who don't know what that is, it's basically proofreading the chapter and watching for plot holes etc etc and also getting to read the chapter before I upload it... So yeah. If you're truly interested in helping me and not just getting to read it before everyone else, say so in a review. Sorry for the long authors note. Onto the chapter!

We pulled into the church and got the stroller out of the car trunk. Fang was disappointed that we didn't get the baby carriers that we wore on our chests, but I told he that he wouldn't look as manly wearing a pink baby carrier and he agreed. Fang pushed the double stroller into the church, where I was greeted by Ella with a big hug.

"I'm so glad you could come!" she squealed. "Oh, and look at your kids! They're so cute! James looks just like you Max," That was the first time I'd heard somebody say that. I guess he kinda did actually, what with his little clump of dirty blonde hair on his head. After a little bit more conversation, Fang and I walked into the church.

"Where do you think we should sit?" Fang asked.

"Probably in the cry room."

"Cry room?"

'You know...the room where the babies can go and cry and wail and not disrupt the wedding?"

"Ohhhhhhh, the cry room. Yeah, good idea Max."

"I know, I'm just full of good ideas." Fang smiled and wheeled the stroller into the cry room. It was a small room, with windows facing the church. There were chairs scattered around and a counter to change diapers. Somehow I knew we would be needing that sooner than later.

The mass started, and Ella in my wedding dress, which she looked better in than I did, or so I thought, walked up the aisle with a fake boquet of flowers in her hands. The rest of the peoples walked up the aisle, and that was the last I saw of Ella's wedding.

"Bleh!" came a little voice from next to me. I turned to look at Fang, and realized that while feeding Kristen, Kristen had let go of the bottle and spit up all of the milk that was in her mouth onto Fang's good dress shirt.

"Ewwwwww!" Fang said. "Max, can you get me a paper towel or something?"

"Sure," I replied. I looked around in my abnormally large baby bag. I knew that I'd put some kind of cloth in there, to wipe crap off the babies, and not Fang, but that's beside the point. "Err...I can't find it," I said.

"Dammit."

"Language!" I said, sternly. "Just get some paper towels from the bathroom for now, and we can go home and get a new shirt after the wedding. They'll just be taking pictures anyways."

"Good point." Fang said, and went to wipe his shirt off. When he came out of the bathroom, there was still a small wet spot of spit. I snickered. "Be quiet," Fang said.

"It's funny that James always acts perfectly around me, but Kristen always acts up for you."

"Yeah, real funny." he said. The rest of the mass went surprisingly well. When it was over, we walked into a small area where Ella was talking to people before she started her pictures. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations!" I said happily.

"Thanks, Max!" she replied with a big smile. "I'm so glad you could come! Make sure to be at the reception right on time, cause we're having karoke [I can never spell that right... until the food is ready and there's gonna be a long line!"

"KAROKE!" Fang said, running over to Ella and I so fast that I swear he ran faster than the speed of light. "Max, we HAAAAVE to get there really fast!"

"Since when do you like singing so much? And I thought we were gonna go home and get you a new shirt?"

"That doesn't matter now! Let's GOOOOO!"

"Uh...okay." When I turned back to look at Fang, he was already gone with the kids to the car. Man, he was so weird lately.

"So Max, what do you want to sing?" Fang said. We were standing on stage to sing karoke. Fang was really excited. "There are only three songs left that haven't been sang yet." He scrolled down the list. "Let's Get Some Shoes." He scrolled down again. "The Phantom of the Opera," he scrolled down one last time. "And What I've Been Looking..." Before he could say the rest of the title, I had clicked select, and the piano started for the song. I grinned. "Wha...what...NO! NOT HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!"

"Oh Fang, the words are starting. You can't let all your fans down, can you?" Fang stared into the crowd. A ton of girls were talking about how manly it was for a guy to be singing High School Musical. "And besides, you said you would never sing Troy. This is Ryan and Sharpay!" I smiled innocently. I took it away from where the song was, badly, but who cares, right? "This feelings like no other...I want you to know..." Fang actually started singing the duet parts, which surprised me. "So good to be seen, so good to be heard..." Then came his solo.

"So long I was lost, so good to be found, I'm loving having you around..." He then proceed to rock out and play air guitar while still managing to A) Sing and B) Look extremely cute and not like a complete idiot. Fang does amaze me sometimes, as surprising as that seems. When the song ended, we were met with a loud roar of applause, and pretty soon a chant of "Fang Fang Fang Fang," from the rest of the flock that was there. Of course I didn't get chanted. It wasn't me. As Fang took his final bow, someone decided to shout.

"Get off the stage! Your babies pooped, so take care of it please! I'm gonna faint here!" It took me a moment before I realised that it was Gazzy. I stuck out my tounge at him as I passed, and went to take care of the kids.

"I thought you HATED High School Musical, Fang," I said.

"Well...y'know...I always kinda liked it..."

"Uh huh, sure ya did."

A/N: yay, another chapter done and over with. I'll do my best to update tomorrow or Thursday, and again, I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. I hope this was a good chapter. And speaking of High School Musical, ONLY TEN MORE DAYS UNTIL HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2! Which, Max and Fang will be totally watching. It's for the kids. Really. Would Fang really watch High School Musical 2, or would he rather watch Resident Evil? Who knows. Next chapter...Max, Fang, Kristen and James go to the movies! Even little babies love movies. Later!


	14. A Bratty Trip To The Movies

A/N: Oh boy, fanfiction is being buggy again. It took me like two days to get the email that I updated. -sigh- Oh well. Thanks bunches for all your reviews, I'm glad you liked it. And I won't be able to update tomorrow or Saturday, because like I said I'm going on a field trip tomorrow and we're leaving at six AM and Saturday I'm going to a concert a few days away. But I will for sure Sunday and Tuesday. Oh, and since school starts this Wednesday, I won't be able to gurantee a 2 a day update, depending on homework and crap like that. So I'll probably have to go to maybe a once a week type thing. I'm not sure. Anyways, on with the chapter. Oh, and yes, Children of Bodom are a real band. They're one of my personal favourites lol.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and it was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too hot to go outside. Fang and I were bored, and the kids were taking a nap. It was only a few day's before the twins first birthday. Fang and I were planning on having a few people over for dinner. It's not like babies enjoy a party. Yesterday, we'd had a baby shower for Ella. She was due in a few months.

"Hey Max, we should go to a movie." Fang said.

"A movie?" I replied. "You do know that we'd have to see a kid one, right?" Fang wasn't the kid movie type of guy. He was more like a Stephen King, scary movie type of guy or an action-y movie type of guy.

"Yeah, I know," Fang replied. "I'm up for that."

"Well, what do you wanna see then?"

"I dunno...what's playing?"

"Well, we could see...uh...Bratz!"

"Lyke, omigawd, no." Fang replied. I glared at him.  
"The Bratz are awesome! I wanna see that movie!"

"I'd rather eat my fingernails," Fang stated. "There is no way I'm going to see Bratz."

"I can NOT believe that we're actually paying money to see a movie based off of a bunch of DOLLS." Fang said as he pushed the stroller through the hallway that was leading us to our theatre.

"Oh, be quiet," I told him. "You know you'll love this movie."

"I'm sure I WON'T." Fang said in a pout like voice.

"You're the one that suggested we come to the movies," I said.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to see Hairspray," he replied. "Or the Simpsons. Just not Brats."

"It's Bratz," I corrected. "With a Z, not an S. Gosh Fang, I thought you knew these kinds of things."

"You're the one that made me get rid of my Bratz dolls," he commented as we entered the theatre. We sat down in seats where we could put the stroller next to us, and the movie started a few minutes later.

"This movie is totally GAY," Fang said about halfway through the movie. He flicked a piece of popcorn at me.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch," I said, pushing him away.

"I'm taking Kristen and James and we're going to the arcade," Fang said, starting to stand up. I pulled him back down.

"Oh no you're NOT."

"Hey people, stop fighting!" the lady behind us said sternly. "This is my 30th time seeing this movie and YOU'RE RUINING IT!"

"...Sorry..." Fang and I said in unison.

"You should be," the lady said, and went back to watching the movie.

After the movie was over, Fang and I left the theatre in silence. As soon as we were in the lobby, Fang spoke.

"Lyke omigawd, that was lyke, the lyke stupidest movie I've lyke ever seen." he said, talking like a girl.

"Shut up, I thought it was good," I said with a small punch.

"Omigawd are you serious?" he countered. "Cause lyke, I lyke thought it was lyke stupid."

"Stop talking like that, please."

"Omigawd, why?"

"You're getting on my nerves, Fang."

"Oh, well, lyke, I'm sorry."

"Okay, I guess we're not going to see another movie tomorrow without the kids then." I grinned. That would stop him.

"Oh oh...I'm sorry Max! I'll stop! Oh, and did I ever mention that I love you more than anyone else in the world?" I laughed.

"I love you too."

"You're supposed to say "We'll go to the movies tomorrow. I was just kidding." You WERE just kidding, right?" I laughed again.

"I don't know, I have to think about it..."

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaax!"

"Of course we'll go to the movies tomorrow, Fang. These children never give us any alone time." Both kids took this oppurtunity to squeal, as if they were listening and doing it on purpose. I smiled again as we started our drive back home.

A/N: I've decided that the next chapter will be the last chapter that Kristen and James are babies. After next chapter, the Taylor children will be 3 years old, and a few months away from preschool! Woohooo! I hope that's all right with you guys, and thanks again for reviewing. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and please review. I'll give you brownies if you do! Or cookies, or something.


	15. The School Bell Rings

A/N: The wait is over, and I'm back! Sorry about that, I got carried away with school and stuff. Stupid school. Anyways, Maximum Parenthood is back in full swing, and it's gonna be better than ever! I've got some plot ideas, funny ideas, and just plain crazy ideas. So again, I'm sorry about the wait, and thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot.

"Taylor! Kristen! Fang! Wake up! It's time for your first day of Kindergarden!" I yelled from the kitchen, where, yes, I, Maximum...Taylor...was making EGGS. And not burning them. I know that you're saying "Oh my gosh, Max is actually COOKING!?!?!? Quit lying, Max." Well, I'm not lying, I swear! After having kids, I finally decided to sit down and watch the Food Network (and read a few thousand cooking books) and learn how to cook. And it paid off, for the most part.

"YAY, KINDERGARDEN!" yelled...Fang, coming running out of our bedroom.

"Daddy, you're not going to kindergarden, I am!" Kristen said to him, coming out of her room in her pink footy pajamas. Fang looked at her with a blank face.

"What? You mean _I'm _not going to kindergarden!? But then...who is?"

"I am!" Kristen replied.

"You _are_?" Fang said with a surprised look on his face. "I had no idea! I mean, you've only been talking about it all summer!" He lifted his daughter up off the ground and pulled her into a hug and kiss combination. Then he gently put her down and she ran to the kitchen table, where she sat down. I put some eggs on her plate and she began to eat.

"Good morning, honey," I said to her with a smile. "Ready for your first day of school?"

"Good morning mommy," she said, returning my smile. "Yeah, I'm really excited!"

"That's good," I said. "Now where is your brother?"

"He's in his room playing. We've been up since six o'clock!"

"James, get out here and get your breakfast!"

"I'm heeeere," said James, coming down the hallway in his Power Ranger pajamas. James' looks really reminded me of Fang. Fang had INSISTED that we not cut his hair, so James' long, dark hair fell down past his shoulders. If I was to throw some pink clothes on him, I would be able to call him Kristen.

"Good morning, James," I said. "Were you playing more video games this morning?"

"Yeah! I was playing Power Rangers and this huge dinosaur came up to me and I took my gun and went BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! POW! HIIIYAAAH! And then the monster died." He beamed up at me.

"That's great, honey. Now eat your um Power Ranger eggs."

"These are Power Ranger eggs!? Awesome!" he began to scarf down his food.

"Where are my Pop Tarts?" said Fang, sitting down at the table.

"There in the pantry, where you can get them and put them in the toaster yourself and watch them pop out." Kristen and James giggled as Fang, defeated, opened the pantry and pulled out his box of 100 packages of Pop Tarts. He then proceeded to the toaster and put them in to cook.

A half hour later, we were in the car and ready to head to school. James was dressed in jeans and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle shirt, and Kristen was dressed in a black skirt with a white shirt and her hair in a braid. Fang had put in some hardcore music that Kristen seemed to love and James and I seemed to hate. We prefered Phantom of the Opera. Soon, we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Come on guys, get your backpacks," I said.

"Uh Max?" said Fang.

"What, Fang?" I said.

"I forgot my backpack at home. It had all my homework in it." The kids laughed.

"I told you, you're not going to kindergarden, Fang." I said through clenched teeth, even though I wasn't really mad.

"Oh yeah," he replied. "I tend to forget that." He took Kristen's hand and I took James', and we walked inside the school. We walked into the preschool area, where there were little hooks that kids were hanging their backpacks on. I found the ones for James and Kristen, and they hung their backpacks and we headed into the room.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ms. Appleton!" said a small woman with black hair and a nice smile. "Welcome to kindergarden! You're going to have a great time here!" After she went over some school stuff, we were told to leave.

"Bye Kristen! Bye James! Good luck at your first day of school!" I said before leaving. James gave me a hug goodbye, and Kristen waved. Fang waved back with a smile, and we left the room.

-In the classroom-

As soon as the parents left, the door was slammed shut and the lights were turned off. Ms. Appleton stood in front of the classroom, her smile gone as if it never existed.

"Now that you're parents are gone, we can get down to business, _kids. _There are a few rules we have in this classroom...if you disobey them, you will be _punished._ First, there is _absolutely no fun allowed. _Second, _don't ask questions of how I teach. _And third, _no talking." _It looked to James Taylor (and the rest of his class mates too) that it was going to be one looooooooong year. Wasn't kindergarden supposed to be fun instead of like prison?

-Later that day-

"Man, that was so AWESOME not having kids around that whole day!" said Fang.

"Fang!" I said. "How could you say that?"

"I'm kidding, beautiful," he replied. "I just missed our alone time. It's not like we ever had much." I nodded as he pulled into the school parking lot. He parked the car, and we got out as we waited for the kids to come out of the school. After a few minutes, a humongous pile of kids came running out. James and Kristen came running over to us.

"HOLY COW! HEY MAX!" Fang practically yelled.

"What are you yelling about?" I said.

"THAT GIRL HAS A HELLO KITTY BACKPACK! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOSH!" I sighed.

"You're more of a child than our own children, Fang." I said, but he wasn't listening.

"Hey Kristen, James, do you know that girl?" he said, pointing. James nodded.

"That's Sarah Bennett, Dad." James said.

"You know her? 'Atta boy!" He gave our son a high five, and me a big smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Mommy, my teacher is evil!" piped up James in the car.

"Evil?" I replied. "How can you say that your teacher is evil?"

"Well, right after you left, she turned off all the lights and started yelling at us! And we're not allowed to have fun, and she makes everything really hard! She even makes learning colours hard!"

"You have to admit, that's pretty hard to make hard, Max," Fang said, taking James' side.

"Well, go tomorrow and see how you do. But I'm _sure _she's not evil."

"James, it's 4:30!" I called from the living room. "Time for..." I was cut off by a yell from the other room.

"TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TUUUUURRRRTTTLLLLEEEEEESS!" screamed James, running into the living room wearing an orange headband and carrying a pair of toy nunchucks. He planted himself onto the floor, sitting like an Indian, and glued his eyes to the screen. I smiled. Even though it sucks sometimes, I really like being a parent. I couldn't imagine my life any other way.

Well, except for fighting evil dog like creatures. But I like it better this way.

A/N: Yay, I'm done with another chapter. I really liked this one too. Oh, and another reason I probably didn't update quickly was because I got sucked into the first season of Heroes. Yeeeeeah I've kinda become a humongous fan. So all of you should watch it! Naw, you don't have to watch it. So thanks again for being patient, and I promise it won't be this long before I update again!


	16. The Extreme Amazing Deluxe Super Turkey

A/N: Have no fear, for I am not dead! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I really feel bad about it. But school and swimming is taking up a crapload of my free time. As in, I have swim practice every day after school until six and Saturday mornings too. It sucks, but I love it. I also got caught up in Nanowrimo, or National Novel Writing Month where you try to write an entire novel in the month of November. It was hella hard, and I gave up a few days ago due to lack of time to write haha. Anyways, I'm back now, and I'm going to try and update weekly, probably on Sundays. And I decided to update today as my Thanksgiving treat to you. Now, back to the random craziness…

"James, wake up!" Fang said, gently shaking his child awake. A huge smile was on his face, it was Thanksgiving, and he was excited like no other. "C'mon, we gotta go shopping to get our Thanksgiving turkey! I know that Mom already has one, but she'll burn it. She has the last two Thanksgivings in a row."

James started to stir, and woke up.

"We're going to get the turkey, right Daddy!?" he said, as he got out of bed and put on a Spider-Man t-shirt that he had been wearing the last three days in a row. Then, Fang and James walked into Kristen's room, where they woke her up too. Five minutes later, they were on their way out the door, Max not suspecting a thing.

First they stopped at Starbucks, where Fang ordered a large coffee and got Kristen and James muffins. Then, they were off to the grocery store where they would get the turkey. Luckily they were open on Thanksgiving, and the Taylor family walked inside.

"Excuse me sir, where are the turkeys?" Fang asked the first employee that he saw.

"I don't know man," the employee replied. "I'm just paid to say hello to people, not tell them where stuff is. Oh, and by the way…How are you doing sir? Welcome to Food Land, where all of your magical food related dreams come true."

"…You suck." Fang said, and walked away. "I'll find the turkeys myself!"

"Let's go in this aisle, Dad!" said James. "I think that the turkeys are in this aisle! James turned to his sister and they giggled, but Fang failed to notice.

"Really? Good job, son! I'm proud of you for finding them so quickly. You would be a better employee here than that _'Greeter.'"_ Fang spat out the word greeter as if it was a disgusting word.

"Thanks Dad!" said James, and he laughed as they entered the candy aisle.

"Hey, this isn't the turkey aisle!" Fang said. "James, I swear sometimes you're….OH MY GOODNESS, HERSHEYS CHOCOLATE BARS FOR ONLY A DOLLAR!? THAT'S AN OUTRAGEOUS DEAL!!!!" Fang ran up to the candy and loaded his arms with chocolate bars. James and Kristen laughed at their strange father.

"Dad, you're not going to be able to hold the turkey with all that chocolate," Kristen said.

"Well then you and James can carry some for me." Fang said, and loaded his chocolate bars into his children's arms.

"We should have never brought him in here…" James said to Kristen.

"It was your idea, silly!" Kristen replied.

"Yeah, well…you like boys!"

"Now kids…" Fang said, standing between the two. "Don't fight. If you keep fighting, I'll start singing and skipping through the aisles again!" A look of horror flashed on James and Kristen's faces as they remembered their last trip to the grocery store. "Now let's go find that turkey."

They set off for the freezer section, where Fang remembered is where the meat was. Fang saw another employee, and after a debate with himself, decided that this one looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Excuse me sir, where are the turkeys?" he asked.

"They're right over there sir." The employee said, pointing to a freezer where all of the turkeys were. It looked very empty... "You might want to act fast though, it looks like there's only one Extremely Amazing Deluxe Super Turkey left." Fang whipped his head around and watched in horror as he watched an old grandma make her way towards the freezer, for the last Extremely Amazing Deluxe Super Turkey.

"NOOOOO!!!" Fang screamed, and darted towards the freezer.

"Dad, did you forget to take your sane pills today?" James called after his dad as Fang slid on the floor towards the freezer. He got to the freezer just before the old woman, and held the turkey over his head in victory.

"Yes!" he cried triumphantly. "I got the last turkey!" As the words left his mouth, the old woman took her purse and whacked Fang in the stomach.

"I'll teach you to steal a turkey from an old lady!" she said, and walked away.

"Ouuuuuuch, that hurt. Well, not really. Oh well. C'mon James, c'mon Kristen, we can leave now!"

They walked up to the cash register, and placed their turkey and chocolate bars on the check out machine."

"Your total today is $83.50, sir." The checkout woman said.

"$83.50!?!?!?!?" Fang screamed. "For what!?"

"Well sir, you bought 52 chocolate bars for a dollar each, and a turkey."

"Oh….well…okay." Fang said, and took the bags of food and they walked back out to the car.

I woke up to the loud noise of the television coming from the living room.

"Fang, turn the TV down!" I said, and found that he had made me breakfast. Of course, it was only Pop-Tarts, but it was still a thoughtful thing to do. "Aww, you made me breakfast. How sweet of you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ate my Pop-Tarts.

"Are you ready for dinner tonight with the whole Flock?" Fang asked me. I nodded. "I'm going to put the turkey in the oven at noon or so I think." Fang snickered. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I hope you don't burn it," he said with a giggle.

"I'm not going to this time," I told him. "I'm a good cook now."

"Then explain the food poisoning you gave us all!"

"That ranch dressing was bad, for the 50,000th time!" I said to him with a smile, and I set off to take a shower before Thanksgiving began.

It was five o'clock, and the Flock was over for Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone was seated at the table, and it was time for me to get to the turkey out of the oven.

"I'll be right back everyone with the turkey, and then we'll eat!" I walked into the kitchen and put on my oven mitt. This was it, the moment of truth. Did my turkey burn, or was it actually going to turn out okay and I would prove my cooking to Fang?

I reached down and opened the oven…

The turkey was perfect.

"YES!!" I yelled. I was tempted to scream 'In your face, Fang!' but I resisted. Instead, I brought the turkey to the table with a big smile on my face.

"Wow, she didn't burn it," Angel said. I gave her a glare, and she shot back an angelic Angel smile.

"Good job Mommy, you didn't burn the turkey this time!" James said. I saw Fang and Kristen both look a bit disappointed.

"Who did you pay to cook that turkey for you, Max!?" Fang asked.

"I'm insulted Fang, I made it myself, thank you very much!"

"Uh huh, suure you did. And I can…dang, I can't say fly can I?" Everyone, including myself, laughed. I set the turkey on the table, and everyone went around and said what we were thankful for.

"I'm thankful for family," Angel said.

"I'm thankful for Nudge," said Iggy.

"I'm thankful for Iggy!" said Nude.

"I'm thankful for bombs," the Gasman said with a wicked smile.

"I'm thankful for my mommy and daddy," James said. I gave him a nice smile.

"I'm thankful for my daddy!" Kristen said. Fang gave her a thumbs up, and I glared at him.

"I'm thankful I didn't burn my turkey," I said. "And for the fool that I call my husband, and my wonderful children. Even if they pick favourites." I gave my children a smile, and Fang too.

"I'm thankful for Hello Kitty," Fang said. "And my two awesome children, who are, in fact, awesome. And I'm also thankful for the most amazing girl in the world, Maximum Ride." He gave me a smile that I couldn't help smile back to, and we began to eat. The rest of the meal passed without much incident. There was a small food fight (started by Fang, who else?) but that was it. It was only after the meal I learned why Fang was so disappointed in my not burning of the turkey.

"What am I supposed to do with this OTHER turkey I have, Max!?"

"You got _another _turkey!? For WHAT!?"

Fang shuffled his feet. "I was pretty sure you were going to mess up the turkey…" he looked at his toes in shame. "And I bought a lot of chocolate bars too."

"Yeah, 52!" Kristen yelled from the table.

"Oh Fang…what am I going to do with you?"

"I know!" Fang said. "How about not punish me!"

"Only because its Thanksgiving Fang, only because its Thanksgiving." He smiled, and we went back to serve the pumpkin pie.

A/N: Whoop, it feels great to be back! I know some of you might not read this today since it's a holiday and all, but I figured I'd post it on Thanksgiving since its about Thanksgiving. And yeah. I'll hopefully update next weekend! Oh, and does a like special chapter for every holiday sound good to you guys? Cause a Christmas one is sounding really good to me…Yeah. See you next week, and happy Thanksgiving!


	17. An Update About Updates

Hey guys...Remember me? Anyways, I just wanted to talk about my lack of updating. I've been super busy for the last few months, and I feel really bad about not updating for months. So I'm going to try to get back into it. Give me until next weekend, and I should be having an update then. So stick with me until then please. I promise, my updates will be great, and weekly if possible. So sorry for the lack of updates, and thanks for waiting.


	18. A Mysterious Night

I was flying over a vast ocean, quickly approaching an island. Getting closer and closer, I swooped down closer to the ground and landed on the island. From a ground level, it was tropical paradise, but I knew what was truly here: my children and husband, held captive.

As I landed on the sand, a wailing siren started going like wildfire. I did a complete 360, but realised no guards were around…..

"Up and at um," spoke a voice from the sky.

I opened my eyes to the darkness of my bedroom. I was next to my husband, Fang, who was moving to answer to the crying sound coming from the next room.

_So much for sirens, _I thought to myself with a small chuckle. I hoisted myself up out of bed and into the bedrooms of our twins, James and Kristen. I went into Kristen's room and Fang took James.

Kristen sat up in her bed as I turned on the light.

"Mommy," she croaked. "I don't feel too good."

"Mommy's here, sweety," I said, approaching her bed. I sat down on the edge, got a good look at her. Her face was covered in sweat and her bangs were sticking to her forehead. I brushed her bangs out of her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning up. "Fang!" I called. "Get in here!"

Fang appeared, holding James, who didn't really look much better than Kristen.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"High fever," I replied, getting up to go get two glasses of water. "How's the boy?"

"Same, actually. I wonder where they got it?"

"Who knows. I would say it's the flu, but April is definitely _not _regular flu season…" I returned to Kristen's room, giving both of them a glass of water. "Back to bed, both of you. Just call for Mommy and Daddy if you need us, okay? No school for either of you on Monday."

Fang and I carried James back to his room and return to our own bedroom.

"You think they're okay?" Fang asked as I got back under the covers and snuggled close to him.

"They'll be fine. They just need a few days away from school."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, Mom…my……" Fang said, as he already slipped back to sleep. I smiled weakly and closed my eyes.

"Mommy, my back hurts…" said a sleepy James the next morning. "Really bad, too,"

"So does mine…" said Kristen, appearing from her room in her pink pajamas.

"YEEEEOOOOUCH!" came a scream from the kitchen. Everyone ran to find Fang at the kitchen counter, his entire fist inside his mouth.

"What in the world are you doing?" I screamed at Fang.

"Well, I was making toast and it got STUCK! Soooo…" he glanced around nervously. "I kind of…stuck my hand in the toaster to get it out?" I stared at him, and then at the toaster. As I glanced at the toaster, suddenly the toast popped up. Fang jumped and screamed like a little girl.

"…it wasn't finished cooking yet, darling." I said with a grin. "You have to be patient."

"Oh. Well you usually make my toast in the morning! And you know that I'm impatient!"

"Yes, I know. Let's go fix up that hand of yours…"

"What about me, Mommy?" said James. "My back hurts, remember?"

"Yeah, me too!" piped Kristen.

"Well you two come with, then!" Everyone crowded into the bathroom, where I gave Fang some a Band-Aid and promised some ice when we got back into the kitchen. "Now let's have a look at you two. Lift up your shirt, little man."

James obediently took off his shirt and turned around. His back was a mess. Near the shoulder blades on both sides were deep looking cuts. In fact, it looked like something that I had on _my _back…

Sure enough, on Kristen's back there were identical cuts. After telling them they would be fine if they rested, I found Fang and sat him down on the couch.

"Did you see those marks on their back?" I questioned.

"Yes," he said, fidgeting.

"Do you think that they could be…" I lowered my voice. "_Wings?" _

"I'd say that it is for sure wings." Fang said, fidgeting more.

"WHY ARE YOU SO FIDGETTY?"

"DORA THE EXPLORER IS ON!!!"

"Oh for heaven's sake," I said, turning on the TV. "Do you think we should wait to tell them?"

Calmed by Dora's voice, Fang now concentrated on me. "No, not yet." he said. "I want to see their reaction. Kids with wings will be fun! We never have to buy overpriced gas again!"

A/N: Don't look at me like that. I am very well aware that it has been over a year. I apologise. Really. I just…lost enthusiasm. For fan fiction, really. Now I'm giving it another try. Hopefully this won't be the last chapter you read for the next year, especially with something like that. I'm glad to be back, thank you for sticking with me, and I'm sorry this chapter sucked. But FINALLY the question that everyone has been asking me is answered. Yes, I was planning it all along, and yes you ruined the surprise. But that's okay. Later!


End file.
